This invention relates generally to the field of child proof containers, and more particularly to an improved type suitable for storage of relatively viscous fluids, such as hair dressing and the like, which is manually removed from the container by inserting the fingers of the user into the mouth of t container to adhere to the contents.
The problem of child proofing containers is well known in the container art, and many suitable closures have been developed. Most of the prior art is concerned with containers for medicinals in either liquid or tablet form, which require relatively small mouth containers enabling the contents to be removed by inverting the open container to permit a pouring operation. Most large mouth containers are used to store contents that are not readily available to children in the home, or in the case of packaged foods, for example, the contents are not particularly dangerous.
Many cosmetic preparations are conveniently packaged in collapsible tubes, for disbursing by squeezing the same. However, while such packaging is suitable for relatively safe products, such as toothpaste, a problem arises in the case of hairdressings and similar preparations, which may contain, in addition to the usual petroleum base, other ingredients such as hair straighteners and similar compositions which may be dangerous if ingested by children. Using teachings of the prior art, it is not readily possible to child proof collapsible tube type dispensers. Similarly, the prior art has no teachings for the child proofing of relatively wide mouth containers were the diameter of the mouth of the container is substantially similar to that of its diameter.